


I know a thing about contrition

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [73]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Spencer<br/>( house of wolves - my chemical romance )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know a thing about contrition

Spencer sat alone in his kitchen until late night became early morning, and the sun started to creep over the horizon.

Every year, he thought the anniversary day would be easier to deal with. And every year he was proven wrong. His phone started ringing an hour or two later; the one in the hall once it became clear that his cell was set to send everything to voicemail. He heard the old answering machine beep. Spencer, honey, just let us know you're okay, his mother told the machine. His sisters called, family friends, Pete, some others.

His fingers curled into fists when Ryan called. I'm sorry. I know it's worth nothing, but I am sorry. 

Ryan said the same thing every year. Spencer blinked at looked out the window. The sun was setting.

Spencer pushed to his feet, wincing as frozen muscles protested the movement, and went to get a glass of water, maybe try some toast. It was time to get back to normal.

Until next year.


End file.
